1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a portable device for cooling, and maintaining both food and drinks in a cooled condition, such as is useful while hiking, fishing, hunting or cycling, or carrying to school or to a job site where no refrigeration is conveniently available.
More particularly, the invention relates to a portable cooling unit having a container to hold, preferably consumable, cooling medium (e.g., ice water, Gatorade) and provided with pockets to receive and hold food (e.g., sandwiches, containerized food) and drinks (packaged or containerized, e.g., cans, cartons) for cooling thereof, and an insulated covering (e.g., insulated jacket) surrounding the cooling container, the container or covering being provided with handles and/or straps for carrying the unit from place to place.
2. Description of Prior Art
The concept of the development of the invention was the result of years of the inventor carrying multiple units, often at the same time, to a job site to satisfy diverse needs, and particularly to cool and/or keep cool both food (e.g., sandwiches), packaged drinks, and bulk drink at locations where refrigeration was not available.
Presently, in order to have both cold liquid in relatively large quantity (e.g., ice water), and to have a different drink (e.g., a can of pop or carton of juice) and a sandwich (or other containerized food) for lunch such as at a remote job site, and to keep everything cold, typically requires one insulated container (e.g. a jug) for the cold bulk liquid product, and a second insulated container for the sandwich and pop or juice, as well as any other perishable items. It would be advantageous if a single insulated container were provided that carried cooled bulk liquid, a sandwich and can of pop (or other lunch-type items). However, prior to the present invention, the inventor is aware of no such single insulated container that is available or known.